Flashback
by Messrs
Summary: I suck at summaries...let's see Sirius and Krissey godmother to harry and dracos real mother lucius the imperious curse
1. The Last Night

As I sat there in the akward silence of the room I could feel it. There was this force something dark something telling me that it was wrong that it was all wrong and it wasn't supposed to be like this. Lils sat in her corner rocking my newly born godson, Harry. In a dusty room out in Godric's Hollow the six of us and little Harry sat in silence gazing about the room at each other. Suddenly Siri began to speak and each time it was a joke trying to cheer us up and of course it didn't work. Lily just smiled lightly and rocked. I felt this welling in my stomach and my eyes began to tear up. I couldn't help but feel terrible. Remie reached over and grabbed my hand I squeezed his in return and felt more upset. Siri got up and walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. As I slowly stopped myself from crying and dried my eyes he stood telling us he needed to go. He hugged Prongs and Lily. Then he kissed Lils on the cheek and spoke to Remie. I told them that I needed to leave too and hugged Lily like the sister she was to me. I could tell she was going to cry but like usual she would wait until we were all gone. She was always the strong one for us, especially me and that was quite often. I kissed Jamie on the cheek and told him I missed him already. He was always so comforting, especially when everything went downhill with me and Siri. Lil told me that if anything ever happened Harry'd be there for me as a reminder. I hugged Remus and all he could say was that he knew and I felt it I don't know how but he did. As I shook Pete's hand I could tell that he was where the dark energy was coming from and I knew it was Lily and James. In my first year at Hogwart's I had this book and it pretty much told me my future and James knew about it. I turned to him and mouthed "the book in first year" he lowered his head as if he understood but couldn't change it. His eyes were tearing up and Lily was already crying. Padfoot offered his hand to me and I took it following him out of the room. As we shut the door Moony jerked it open and stopped a few feet from us. "Sirius" he called and stood there staring at him. "Be careful" "Always Remus." he answered. As they spoke I stepped down the hall to cry. Sirius turned after a few minutes and walked up to me, laying a hand on my shoulder he gestured that it was time to go. I stood hearing Harry whailing due to us leaving, I knew and as I looked back I saw Remie as he watched us walking away. When we were completely out of sight and back into Siri's cottage(for the week) he asked if I was staying with him till we left. Before we go any further let me tell you that Narcissa Malfoy is not Draco's real mother I am, Lucius and I had once been involved in a serious relationship then he dumped me because I am a werewolf. "Well I suppose, that is if you don't mind." "As I do know that Lucius is an ass I suggest that you stay here and there's no buts about it." he grinned. Reaching one hand underneath my chin he raised my head up to look into my eyes. Somehow I know he could feel the sadness in them. Siri slowly bent his head and kissed me softly on the lips. I couldn't protest and honestly I don't think I wanted to. Sirius really cared for me and I for him. You figure I'd be used to it by now but every since our first day meeting in Diagon Alley my feelings have never changed. There was no way I could've remembered that in just a few days he'd be in Azkaban, Lil and Prongs dead, or Both Remie and I in our own places. I never could understand why it was that I didn't believe him when he said it wasn't him. I placed my arms around his neck as his snaked their way around my waist and our lips met once again. Untying his hair piece was the main problem because it kept getting caught. He brushed his hands against my back, the main excitment point. After a few hours of lovemaking I drifted off to sleep. Two days later I left for Ireland. Suddenly I was called back to England by Albus Dumbledore, my old headmaster. I walked into the home that Lily and James were staying in and what I saw made me nauseous. There was blood in the hallway leading to the stairs. I climbed them only to see what seemed to me the brother of a family of seven lying on the floor face down. Tears streamed my cheeks as I stepped forward, I knelt and carefully turned his body and held him close still able to feel the warmth of his blood and I believe somehow I was wishing to sustain him. Eventually after three hours I allowed myself to go into the bedroom I had once seen Lily put Harry down in. There on the floor where all the blood had been leading to was my best friend of all, Lily Potter. I could find no trace of Harry anywhere, nor the others. Dumbledore crept into the room as I held my sister in my arms crying and whispering a healing spell. I knew somewhere deep inside that it would not work but I had to try. It wasn't until a few hours later that I realized that at the age of only twenty-two, four years out of school I had lost two of the best friends I ever could have had. As I walked into the courtroom where Sirius was to be sentanced I slowly felt the tears welling again. I vaugely recall Remus walking up to me and trying to pull my lifeless body from the place I stood, one of the closest to Sirius. He looked to me with pleading eyes and tried to tell me it was Peter and he knew nothing. I saw him cry and I get so irritated with myself now because I felt hate, regret, fear, and above all resentment. They allowed me to talk to him one more time before taking him. I descended the stairs and casually walked up to his chair. "Why?" was all that came from my mouth. I kept struggling for more words although I found none. "I didn't Krissey. I swear, it was Peter." My heart bled and my stomach was in knots. "Why don't I believe that?" "Don't you remember? Back in first year?" How interesting he had answered my question with a question. "I do. But what does that have to do with now?" "You read it and felt that the book was right, you believed then so why not now?" "Can you show me proof?" "Go back to the house, Look around. I know you and I love you with all my heart, but I can't make you believe me now can I? See what you can find. I'll see you in twelve." Suddenly his soft, deep brown eyes hardened into solid stone. The last thing I done before I left was give him a small kiss and tell him I loved him. I returned to the house that night and looked it over praying that it was all some nightmare, that I would wake up and everything would be ok. Of course I knew it wasn't a dream but I still wished. I went into the street where the confrontation happened and searched because I found nothing in Godric's Hollow, all I found there was a trail of rat fur leading to the sewer system. Now I realise where it must have come from. Albus said that he had Harry staying with some muggle relatives, he said it was safer than with me. So for ten years and eleven months I watched that house in Surrey, England in anamagi wolf form wanting the day to pass quickly so I could eat. Only around certin times did I leave my cottage slightly outside town. Just around the full moon. The day after I moved in I replayed that night in my head over and over again. I knew I couldn't owl Sirius in there so one day I went back into the wizarding community. It took me forever to find the right place. Ahh Finally there it was the ministry building. I had been gone almost twelve years and could not remember how to get there. The secretary in the front office was none other than Lora Tempesta another of I and Lily's friends. "Hallo, Lora." "Oh, Krissey how are you? I can't believe you're back. I've missed you so." "I came to see if Fudge was still in office." "Yhea why?" "I need to get into Azkaban. I need to see Sirius." Lora shuddered at his name. "Why would you want to see him?" she asked me her eyes hardening. "I can't tell you that." As I walked by Lora's desk I had apparently earned a scowl. She called into Fudge's office and told him I was there. I stepped casually into the office although I could not see him due to the large stack of paper on his desk. He stood so I could barely see his hat, then he stepped around the desk. "Ah, Ms. Sylvester, it's been a few years has it not. I thought for certin that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had you on his list. What brings you back? " "I need to get into Azkaban, to see Sirius Black." I replied. "But why? After what he caused." "I-I uh can't explain." I knew if I told him Sirius wasn't to blame he'd have me sent to an asylum. "Promise me you will be cautious. You can never be too careful, especially around one as thick as Black." he raised his brows at me. 


	2. Back Again

A/N: For anyone who's idea's I may have stolen or used, I apologize. I've read so many fics that I don't know if some one used it or not. To my reviewers thank you. Even if they are rude I don't care I appreciate any feelings toward this story. If you do (and plz do) review my fic then tell me what I've done wrong or what you want to see. So you all know this is in the pov of Sirius, and Remus' ex girlfriend(in hogwarts), she is Draco's mother and Harry's godmother.  
  
I stayed in the Leaky Cauldron, barely outside of muggle London. As I sat downstairs one night I saw Hagrid, the school's game keeper, the only thing that made me feel bad was the fact that I hadn't been keeping an eye on things. I watched him drag Remus into the small pub and order him a drink. Casually I walked up and hugged Hagrid then took a seat next to my ex- boyfriend. "How are you?" I never recieved an answer because anything he said to me was mumbled or misunderstood due to the fact that his speech slurred. I figured he was drunk. I offered to Hagrid that I would take care of him. He helped me drag Remus up to my room. Room number eleven, it was small but definetly big enough for two. Later I found that he wasn't drunk but he was tripping out. His drink had been spiked. I still haven't figured out who it was he was with. He fell unconcious about ten or so minutes after he was carried into my room. I whispered "Enervio." and very fortunatley he awoke. He said that he had been taking a cab to his apartment in Surrey, yet he has no clue how he ended up in London. I didn't try any further because I knew I would never get any where. I told him I was to see Sirius in a few days so he stopped talking to me. I gave him the bed(after a long argument), Remie was always stubborn. When I woke up in the morning he was already gone. Instead Fudge was there telling me I could not accompany him to Azkaban. So I left and went back to my cottage. About a week and a half later I turned on the television only to see the strangest thing. It was Sirius, on the muggle news. He had escaped. But how escaped, escaped from Azkaban. Naturally they all thought he was after Harry, about fifteen minutes after I saw the ten o'clock news none other than a big black dog showed up at my door. "Oh my god! Sirius? Oh come off it I know it's you. What on Earth are you doing here?" As myself I kept on rambling until he kissed me. I jerked back in astonishment. He met my glare with a grin. "I couldn't resist you're adorable when you get annoyed. I'm here because I need some where to stay. You probably already know I'm an escaped convict." "H-How did you know..." "Oh please. I know that Harry is also your godson and as a natural mother." I'm not a mother." "Me, Remus, James. As I was saying, Like a natural mother it was obvious, at least to me, that you would want to protect him." I could do nothing other than nod. It had been years yet he still knew me cover to cover like his favorite book. Sirius wrapped me inside his arms. I sent him to take a bath and clean up, I definetly was not about to let him go anywhere looking like that. After he got out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist and asked me what he was supposed to wear. "Did you actually think that I wouldn't keep any of your robes or clothing? Much less that damn motorcycle?" "Where?" "Hagrid gave it to me about three years ago, she's still in good shape." He just looked at me like I was insane. "Yes, Siri. I rode her at least twice a week. Any time I thought of you." "Even after this long you still think of me, I'm flattered." "Yhea well...me too." I had to laugh at the look he gave me. His face was stunningly pale and he was so thin. He needed to be fed. I took him into the kitchen and I'm not truly sure but he was very liable to have eaten my plates had I not taken them from him. "So have you heard from Moony?" "That I have. He's been in really bad shape. He still thinks it was you, and he's bad into drugs, won't even bother to go back to the wizarding world. He won't even talk to Albus. Supposedly he was tracked down and here shortly he should be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." "Word is that job's cursed." His stone eyes slowly over the next few days began to soften, especially after seeing Harry. I finally got a ride on that motorcycle with him, I had waited for that too long. I missed him terribly while he was away. See here I am rambling on about myself. Within the next two or three days he left to the wizarding world. My search was the same as that of his, Peter Pettigrew. I searched the muggle world and he chose the wizarding world. Suddenly one night I had a call, from Remus. He also thought that Sirius was in the school trying to murder Harry and I knew it was quite pointless, as always he was still very stubborn, so arguing my point would've been less progressive than actually shutting up. I sat in that cottage for days on end, worrying about Sirius, Harry, and of course my son, Draco. I had heard that he and Harry hated each other. I actually wondered what would happen had I wrote either of them and told them that they were almost brothers. My guess is that they would track me down and kill me. I felt as though I was going to die anyway around the full moon. I snuck down into the wizarding world and into the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade. So it lived up to it's name as my bones began to crack and reform themselves then I began to grow dark black hair, or rather fur all over except on my snout which had a white dot. 


	3. Don't forget to thank them

Thank you once again for the reviews. DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me(mostly) nor does the wizarding community.  
  
Nirvana: This chapter will have a flashback and explain how Draco fits into the story, her son.  
  
Chapter 3 I sat in my cottage sleeping the day I returned from my transformation. While there I had a flashback dream, One that took me back to when we were just out of school. I remember now what Lucius had done and to think I almost married that prat.  
  
[FLASHBACK] Sitting in her comfortable new chair at the Malfoy Maner Krissey Sylvester, a girl with deep brown hair waited for Lucius to get home. As she read the Daily Prophet, he quietly apparated home. Sneeking up behind her just as he was about to make a sound, "I'm so happy you're home darling." "Aww, Kris how'd you know?" he asked falling down lazily on the couch. "I've lived with you for almost three years now, I know you too well. Anyway you know how I was feeling today, the sickness and everything? Well I saw Dr. Brayfield and he ran numerous tests." "Stop stalling and spit it out." How he knew she was stalling I still don't know. "After the blood tests," "Get to the point." "I was so shut it, got me? Like I was saying, After he ran the blood tests he figured he would run an ultrasound, and well-...Lucius I'm pregnant." "What? really? Oh my god this is amazing." {End Flashback}  
  
I awoke screaming and in a cold sweat. I wanted to cry, I had loved him so much. I would've done anything for him. Then he took my baby from me and forced the governers at the Ministry to sign custiody papers. I knew that he would look a lot like Lucius because that's how Lucius wanted it. I could not deny him the right to love that child though I know he couldn't show it. Somehow I just knew that he would try and raise my son to be like he and his father were. Lucius was so much different in school than he was at homw, so happy and always smiling. Not to mention he was a lovely dancer. The Lucius I knew would never act like this, and it was as I figured thanks to his drinking. Speaking of giving thanks I need to remind myself to thank Tom Marvolo Riddle for stealing my fincae even if I was on the same side. At one point in my life I was like Lily Evans, the one who wanted nothing more than to feel the rush of life, and the feeling you get when you know that what you're doing is dangerous enough to get you killed. So as soon as I and Lucius left Hogwart's I went to the Dark side. One of Voldemort's followers, now when I think of it I want nothing other than to rip Tom's heart from his chest, if he has one. And Kill, not Fight but KILL Lucius Malfoy, the anger dwells inside me especially since he took my only son from me. I thank my lucky stars that Remus Lupin was born, even if I did try to commit suicide in my second year over him, because he was one of the few who cared to write and he told me that Draco was doing fine, although he was and inconsiderate little prick just like his father. One night I decided to write some old friends, like Severus.  
  
Dearest Severus,  
  
How are you? Me, I'm ok I guess. So I hear that Draco is doing alright? I miss you dearly and now that I think of it I really kind of miss Lucius. Not the Lucius at the Ministry, but Lucius the Head Boy. He has completely changed since last I saw him, not in looks just personality. I don't like the man he has become. Send me some pictures of you, I long to see if you remain the same and please don't give Remie such a hard time, Sev. Well I better go for now, It's getting late.  
  
~Love Always~ Krissey Nicole Sylvester  
  
I recall one year at Hogwart's, actually six years to be exact when Lily and James fought like Lucius and I do now. I don't think I've ever seen someone get cursed, jinxed, slapped, punched, or kicked in the groin as many times as he did and still fall in love with the person who done that to him. Then again James was very strange. 


	4. She's a what! Malfoy!

(A/N) I think that you might like this chapter best. It's very interesting. :)  
  
C.D. Weasley: thanks for the review. I've done my best on the paragraph thing )sorry I hate paragraphing.  
  
Now that I think about it I still feel really strongly about Lucius and {very} deep down I still love him but this long away from him and the way he's changed turns love into hate. Of course there is a bond that can never be broken between us because of what I am and I feel the same way about Siri. I can still remember the scent he used have and that god awful sneer he had toward James and Sirius. Lucius and I got together in Sixth year as soon as I and Severus broke up (a second time). When we'd been dating for about a year and a half (by the way he did know about my being a werewolf) there was this end of the year ball that Albus announced. I had wondered why it said that we needed dress robes. I'll just take you back then shall I?  
  
[FLASHBACK] "Lily which should I wear? The Black Silk or the Green and Silver Velvet?"  
  
"Which ever you want Kris."  
  
"Lily! You aren't helping."  
  
"Green. You know Lucius adores you in those colors."  
  
"So are you going to wear the ones Jamie bought for you?"  
  
"I don't really want to go but Sirius convinced me, so yhea I guess." {Downstairs in the Great hall}  
  
(Lucius and Krissey) "Beautiful darling."  
  
"I hoped you'd like it."  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
"Of course" {Song plays in background} He proposed to me Verse 1: Oooh. Oh yhea. It was Valentine's day February the fourteenth, My baby took me to a special place. Said he had a suprise for me. he told me to close my eyes so that I could not see and When them up he was on one knee reachin for my hand that's when  
  
Chorus: He proposed to me he proposed with a diamond ring I started cryin tears filled my eyes He placed on my finger and I said yes He proposed to me Baby proposed with a diamond ring I couldn't believe it I looked in his eyes and I said Yes  
  
Verse 2: I'll never forget that night It was Eight forty three pm to be precise he looked in my eyes and said "You've made me the happiest man alive" as soon as I got home I called my mother on the phone said "Momma you won't believe what just happened to me"  
  
Chorus: He proposed to me he proposed with a diamond ring I started cryin tears filled my eyes He placed on my finger and I said yes He proposed to me Baby proposed with a diamond ring for the rest of our lives I couldn't believe it I looked in his eyes and I said Yes  
  
Verse 3: cause we will be together baby and this I know See we will love forever baby my heart told me so See if you promise to hold me tight and never let me go we will be husband and wife for the rest of our lives  
  
Chorus: He proposed to me he proposed with a diamond ring I started cryin (My baby asked me to love him so I'm gonna love him) He placed on my finger and I said yes He proposed to me Baby proposed with a diamond ring I couldn't believe it I looked in his eyes and I said Yes  
After the dance he pulled me aside. "Kris, uh I uh want to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
I turned my head back to watch Lily and Jamie dancing. Once I returned my attention to Lucius he was on one knee holding a black box. He took several deep breaths before finally gathering the courage.  
  
"Wi-Willyoumarryme?"  
  
"Hunh?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
I smiled an authentic smile, I hadn't done that for ages. "Of course!"  
  
He wrapped me tightly in his arms and passionately kissed me. We decided to break the news at our end of the year party since we still had two days of school left. I still to this day don't understand the hate between he and the mauarders. He and Sirius I get but not Jamie James. Lils, as I figured she would, noticed the twenty four carat dimond ring with a emerald in the center and a silver painted gold band.  
  
{In Gryffindor girls seventh year dormitory} "Ooh Kris where'd you get that?" Lily asked spotting the ring.  
  
"Lucius."  
  
"Krissey Nicole that looks like an engagement ring, well actually a wedding ring but you get the point. Are you--"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Oh my god! You are! You're engaged. Wow! That is so cool, maybe we could have our weddings on the same day?"  
  
"What? What did you say?"  
  
"Jamese proposed. Over by the fountain."  
  
"That is so awesome."  
  
{At the end of seventh year party} "HEY. HELLOOO! MAY I PLEASE HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION, like NOW! Thank you. I just have a few announcements to make, actually two but that's ok. First of all I would like to congratulate Mr. James Steven Potter on his engagenent to MY best friend in the world, Ms. Lily Chaundice Evans."  
  
James blushed and Lily grinned, while everyone in the area except the Slytherins whooped and cheered.  
  
"Next of all I would like to announce that they aren't the only ones who happen to be engaged. I myself happened to get engaged last night as well."  
  
"Who?" James asked me.  
  
"Please step up here and give them a speech darling. We all know that you love attention."  
  
Lucius stepped up to the center, the mauarders were at a loss for words.  
  
"I would like to say, well nothing really, she was right I do love attention...but I love her more."  
  
{Later that night} "Krissey you can't marry Malfoy."  
  
"Stop! I can bloody well marry who ever I want to Sirius Christepher Black. Got me?"  
  
"He won't let us around you anymore, though."  
  
"Look, he can't stop you. He hasn't stopped us from seeing each other and I've been living with him since fourth year when my parents died."  
  
"But--But, Please don't Messrs. I love you too much to allow you to go through with this."  
  
"YOU CAN"T STOP ME!!! Besides you wouldn't have said that last year, it would have been more like,...Good that filthy prat deserves to be treated like that. Especially after what kind of attitude she's had with us. I hope she gets involved with Voldemort that way I can kill her and not get arrested. Correct?"  
  
"NO, of course not. Kris I've loved you since the day we met in Diagon Alley. It hasn't changed."  
  
"Dear god, Siri that was first year, seven years ago. We didn't even know that there was such a word. Much less that it actually had a meaning."  
  
"I-I don't know what to do! Um I guess this is goodbye then."  
  
"Siri, It'll never be goodbye between us and I never want to hear that. Do you understand? Yes I do love you but it would never work out."  
  
"FINE THEN! GO ON! Go Join Voldemort's Goons."  
  
I stormed off. It was all I could do to keep from strangling him, and god knows that had Lily been there she would have told me to go for it and she'd keep a lookout. We were quite the pair though, best friends since Remus and I broke up in second year. Her and Sev kept me from killing myself over the mauarders. Then again I may be partially the reason James got kicked in the groin so much.  
  
I left the next day with my year book at hand, I grinned the entire time I was walking away. As soon as Lucius and I were out of the grounds and back home his father decided to invite someone to dinner by the name of Tom Riddle. I figured out who he was as soon as knocked on the door. Suddenly I felt this terribly strange urge to throw myself at his feet and ask for that terrible design that Lily had given to him. I wanted to convert to the dark side and feel the rush of life in danger knowing I could be killed at any second. I have no idea why I wanted it so badly, but I do know that Lucius felt it too. I could see it in his eyes and I believe Tom could see through the both of us.  
  
"You must be Ms. Sylvester." he said kissing my hand. "Mr. Malfoy has told me much about you. I'm sorry I couldn't have been here over the last few years to meet her Christepher."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Riddle."  
  
"Charming isn't she? Please call me Tom."  
  
"Okay, thank you Tom."  
  
"And how are you Lucius?"  
  
"Great, if you'd stop hitting on my fincae." he replied sarcastically. "She's too young for you."  
  
"Oh really now is she?" Voldemort retorted just as mouthy.  
  
"Now now boys."  
  
After we had dinner the three of us went out on the estate looking around. All we found were some really wierd lizards: they blew up, were reborn, and then turned six shades of blue split in half and began the process once again.  
  
"Odd little creatures aren't the Ms. Sylvester or should I say soon to be Mrs. Malfoy?"  
  
"Krissey would be fine Tom. Have you heard from Lily recently?"  
  
"No not at all actually. Do you know why she refused to be my right hand girl and or wife?"  
  
"Yhea she's in love with James they're engaged."  
  
"POTTER! Well I hope she's happy with the estranging git."  
  
"Sounds kind of like what one of his friends told me only it went something like this: Don't marry Malfoy, Blah Blah Blah, Go join Voldemort's goons."  
  
"Remind me to thank him Personally would you?"  
  
I turned my attention to Lucius because I had realised that he had not said one word in the entire time we had been outside and he didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation going on.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Hunh? Oh not much really just about the sides."  
  
"I kind of want to go to the dark side and feel that rush in life. What about You?"  
  
"Definetly dark. I love the rush as well. What about you Tom?"  
  
"Rearrange the letters in my name and tell me what you find. Tom Marvolo Riddle."  
  
"Voldemort---Lord.........I and am."  
  
"Very good Krissey. Now rearrange the words."  
  
"I am Lord Voldemort? You? You are Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"Correct and if you were serious then come and I shall give you the tests. And of course the mark."  
  
The both of us followed Tom unto his dwelling in the Alendoren Cave, off the coast of Albania, and there we proceeded to be cursed continually for hours on end. We were then branded and cursed once more. He told us that if the scar burned then it ment he needed us and that we were to apprate to him immediately. For the next few months we done as he wished and had hardly any time at all to plan the wedding. Then it happened I got pregnant with Draco Alexander Malfoy, Lucius' son.  
  
Lucius started drinking to escape the pain in which had been inflicted on him by Tom and the other Death Eaters as they were called except for myself. I was excluded from the events of the nine months I was craving odd things and trying not to strangle the bloody hell out of Lucius for making me fat and tired all the time. Believe me he paid for that at the hospital, I believe that not even skele-gro helped the bones in his left hand. That was the one I had squeezed terribly hard while pushing to get a ten and a half inch baby that weighed seven pounds out of a hole the size of a lemon. I literally wanted to kill him over that one.  
  
The night I returned from the hospital we got into a fight because Vira, Lucius' little sister had said that Narcissa Sikora had been over to visit Lucius for the past week and they never left his room.  
  
"What was Serena doing here?"  
  
"Who? Oh, Oh Narcissa. She was here congratulating me about Draco."  
  
"For an entire week and spent entirely in YOUR room? Please? And Don't lie to me."  
  
"What business is it of yours?"  
  
"The fact that I'm your fincae oh and of course that I am the mother of your only son!!!----You've been drinking again haven't you? Or where you Main lining?"  
  
"I have been drinking but I haven't been taking drug shots, you probably have though."  
  
"Figures you're drunk, you cheated on me, and you accused me of doing the bullshit that you know killed my mother. I'm sorry I can't do this when you keep drinking because you become such a fascist asshole. I'll be at Sev's once you sober up, that is if you're ready to apologise."  
  
I apprated to Severus' home and asked if Draco and I could stay knowing that he would say yes I magicked a crib for Draco and layed down on the couch. A few days later, I suspect after Lucius' had sobered up a bit, I recieved a poem by mail.  
  
Six Silent Tears  
  
Last night before I went to bed, thoughts of you filled my troubled head.  
  
Though I've not cried this way in many years, out on my pillow fell six silent tears.  
  
The first was for your smile that I miss, and your tender lips that I long to kiss.  
  
The second was for your angel face, and the thoughts of your warm loving embrace.  
  
The third came as no surprise, as I thought of your beautiful eyes.  
  
After this the fourth came rolling, instead of my pillow it was you I should have been holding.  
  
The fifth came for one reason alone, I felt my love for you was not fully shown.  
  
I really love and miss you my dear, and there just fell the sixth silent tear.  
  
~Love Always~ Lucius Malfoy  
  
I missed him dearly so I forgave him but he ended up doing it again only this time he forced those at the Ministry, where he was working, to sign him custiody and then kicked me out of the house. I moved in with Sirius after I finally gave in and agreed he was right. I told them all I had heard except that I was on Voldemort's side. 


	5. Breaking the News to Sirius

I kept my meetings with Tom silent from the others, although I suspect that James knew something. One day I left without telling them and apprated to Tom's.  
  
"Tom, I-I can't meet with you around Lucius, can we have them...privetly please?"  
  
"Why Krissey? What happened between you two?"  
  
"He kicked me out and took...custiody of Draco." I said sobbing.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry I shall cause him terribly excruating pain and never allow him to help me rein the world, but I do need him for my inner circle."  
  
"Please Tom don't hurt him. I still love him and nothing about that is going to change and...wait a minute.."  
  
"Let me guess You didn't think I could be compassionate, did you?"  
  
"No not really but well I don't know."  
  
"Sure we can meet me here tomorrow afternoon at say seven?"  
  
I apprated home. Sirius was waiting there for me, he kept asking me where I'd been until one night I finally told him.  
  
"Fine Si, you wanna know where I've been?!!? With Voldemort, I'm one of his followers. At first it was the rush of a dangerous life, but then it all changed and now I'm just there to get information."  
  
Sirius was speechless. He opened his mouth to speak but he just closed it again. It takes me back to all of our time in Hogwart's only those involved jinxes James had thought up. Usually one of us ended up with cat ears and a tail.  
  
Siri just breathed really deeply, sighed, licked his lips, took another deep breath, opened his mouth, and once again closed it.  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
I knew he was gonna be upset but not to this extent and that was when I finally decided to make my switch to the light side although no one likes a snitch, I had no other choice. Especially if Tom or Voldemort found out that I was staying with an undercover auror.  
  
"Look Sirius,....I have some bad news. It's Peter, he's no good. He also works for Tom."  
  
"Stop calling him that, it's as if he were your friend, instead of your master!! Besides how could I believe someone who works for dark forces?!!?"  
  
"Ok, Fine. Maybe I deserved that one but, Si you know how much I love you and I-"  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"You should. And you should know I could-"  
  
"Could what?"  
  
"I could never hurt you It hurts me. I can't stand to see you in pain."  
  
His voice slightly rose as mine began to quiver not from fear but from the love I felt for him.  
  
"So you love me, hunh? Well I don't love you I could never love you. I don't know how I could ever feel anything for you. So go home, YOU SLYTHERIN WORSHIPING BITCH!!!"  
  
By this time I had tears streaming my face and I couldn't take it anymore at all. As I made my way upstairs to get my things he stopped me.  
  
"You make me sick, I thought you cared."  
  
"Then why don't you turn me in, I'll even stay here or outside and wait for them."  
  
"Because I am better than that."  
  
"You're wrong, if you were better than that we wouldn't have just had that argument and you would've understood."  
  
It was obvious that I had struck a nerve or something because his eyes changed not much but they went slightly hysterical.  
  
"I suggest you leave, now!"  
  
"What do you think I was doing!"  
  
He acted as if he were about to raise his hand to slap me but he instead turned away, mouthing through gritted teeth. I rushed up to my room and magicked everything into my trunk. I turned to the mirror and saw the picture we had taken back in second year and the one from just recently.  
  
I hid the second year one in my robes and tore the other into leaving behind the pieces. There were roses on my dresser that he had given me for Valentine's Day, I went numb and my eyesight went a bit blurry. Then it happened, I lost control. Smashing the vase I threw my trunk out of the window and clambered back down the stairs with the roses .  
  
On my way I stopped to make sure I broke every picture of us in the house. There was blood dripping from my knuckles and all down my stunning white robes he had bought me after graduation. Throwing the roses at him as he glared at me, I began to open a medium sized metal box. Throwing two things at him I fled.  
  
One was the poetry that I had written for him from first year all the way up until the week before, and the other, all the letters he had ever written to me. Even the rude ones that I had gotten from third through sixth year.  
  
I cannot say that I don't miss him because I do but that is not the point now is it? I went into London and found my old hiding spot. The one place no one knew to look for me except one person, and I regret telling him. Under the bridge, behind the large oval shaped rock and next to the small round one.  
  
Later that night, I had been drinking of course and then lost my common sense. I climbed to the top of the bridge and onto the railing, got ready to jump and...I was pulled back by someone with a long black cloak on.  
  
"Who in the bloody hell are you?" my speech slightly slurred.  
  
"Krissey, it's me."  
  
Being pulled back had sobered me more than I had thought it would, because suddenly I recognised him.  
  
"Oh, go away Snape! You ruined my night. I was trying to accomplish something and once again YOU have to go and screw it up! WHAT IS WITH THAT?"  
  
"I love you too much to allow you to commit suicide."  
  
"Then stop caring so much, and get on with your life."  
  
"You first."  
  
"That is what I was trying to do!!! Now if you don't mind...."  
  
I stalked off under the bridge and removed my old dagger from the trunk. Green with a silver blade, of course it would hurt, but would it do what I needed it to do?  
  
I pulled it up to my wrists and sliced a star on each, then up to my throat and....once again Severus intervened.  
  
"Ya see...That is exactly what I ment. Please just go awa-"  
  
I suddenly blacked out. 


	6. Poetry to Sirius

When I woke up I was in a small dark room filled with the sounds of a muggle band that played over and over again. One of my few favorites.  
  
Saliva "Always" :  
  
Verse 1: I hear a voice say don't be so blind it's telling me all these things that you would probably hide Am I your one and only desire am I the reason you breathe or am I the reason you cry  
  
Chorus: Always Always Always Always Always Always I just can't live without you Always Always Always Always  
  
Verse 2: I feel like you don't want me around I guess I'll pack all my things I guess I'll see you around it's all been bottled up until now as I walk out your door all I can hear is the sound  
  
Chorus: Always Always Always Always Always Always I just can't live without you I love you I hate you I can't get around you I breathe you I taste you I can't live without you I just can't take anymore this life of solitude I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
  
Verse 3: I left my hand around your heart Why would you tear my world apart Always Always Always Always  
  
Verse 4: I see the blood all over your hands does it make you feel more like a man Was this all just a part of your plan the pistol shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound  
  
Chorus: I love you I hate you I can't get around you I breathe you I taste you I can't live without you I just can't take anymore this life of solitude I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
  
Verse 5: I love you I hate you I can't live without you I love you I hate you I can't live without you I just can't take anymore this life of solitude I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you Always Always Always {End Song}  
  
It reminded me of how I felt about all those I thought I loved, I remembered the pain and hell they had put me through. I could feel nothing toward them anymore. Then Severus walked in, tsking at me.  
  
"What did I do now?"  
  
"Don't you remember? The bridge, the dagger?"  
  
"Oh no, Again. Let me guess, Once again you Stopped me?"  
  
"Un-huh."  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Relax, Sirius is on his way."  
  
"WHAT?!!? Ugh, I can't believe you asked that-that-UGH!!....You know I would really love to kill you right now."  
  
"I take it you and him are in a fight."  
  
"No, we're getting married next week..Of COURSE we're fighting. And if I never see the prat again it'll be too soon for me."  
  
I blacked out again.  
  
When I awoke I heard Sirius' voice, he was getting ready to read my poetry, I didn't open my eyes, I wanted to hear what he thought.  
  
Third Year, when we were fighting:  
  
Eyes Brimming With Tears(1)  
  
Vision blurred  
Emotion stirred  
Temples throbbing  
Head bobbing  
Feelings hurt  
Treated like dirt  
Face gets paler  
Realizing you're a failure  
  
Second year when me and Remie broke up:  
The Strong One(2)  
Forced to portray a smile,  
when everyone's in tears.  
You were the stron one all the while,  
Over all these years.  
  
Wishing I could thank you,  
You are worth everything to me.  
My shoulder's here for you too,  
If only you could see.  
  
Your shoulder's soaked with all my tears,  
My eyes seem all cried out.  
You still have open arms there,  
And again I decide to pout.  
  
I'm sorry I can't change me,  
So you could be able to cry.  
The strong one, I am too weak to be,  
But believe me I do try.  
  
Seventh year night before graduation:  
One Last Disappointment  
I've always been faulty,  
Blame it on me.  
Would you be happier,  
If Iwasn't to be?  
My life's just a rental,  
You can't bare to lose.  
Don't hug me too tight,  
I might start to bruise.  
I reject all the love,  
That I don't recieve.  
The hurt that I feel,  
You would never believe.  
I am a failure,  
And everything less.  
I am nothin but a disppointment,  
Right now I confess.  
I dwell on things,  
I can never repair.  
There's nothing left to live for,  
I wish some would care.  
The scars on my arms,  
Will forvever remain.  
They take me back to the days,  
The days full of pain.  
My hurt is a scab,  
I pick til it bleeds.  
The hurt and pain I go through,  
My razor now feeds.  
The record is broken,  
I can't stop the cuts.  
I thought I could bare it,  
But it just hurts too much.  
I'll disappoint you once more,  
And then I will go.  
How sorry I was,  
You'll never know.  
The blood leaves my body,  
I cannot go back.  
I had no other choices,  
It's love that I lack.  
There will be no more pain,  
I'll force you through.  
I'm sorry I failed again.  
This was all my fault,  
Don't ever blame it on you.  
  
Today when I was upstairs:  
Betryal(3)  
An echo fades in to the night,  
an eerie mournful sound.  
  
A shooting star disappers form sight,  
and I crumnle to the ground.  
There is no life within this garden;  
my sobs are the only sound.  
I hade poisoned the honeyed fountain  
where your love could be found.  
  
Dazed, I stare at the stars above,  
my grieving howls fill th night!  
Unintended betrayal of love  
has hidden you from my sight.  
I remember how it used to be  
when we shared our fears and delights.  
You are a treasured friend to me.  
How can I make things right?  
  
Feeling afraid, cold and lonely,  
I long to tell you how I feel,  
but you don't want to hear me.  
The pain for you is much too real.  
Should I back away and build a wall  
and block away how I feel?  
Or, should I give you a call?  
We both need some time to heal.  
  
An echo fades into the night  
as out friendship disapppears.  
How do I know what is right?  
How can I ease my fears?  
If I do give you a call again,  
would thi old woulnds reappear?  
I can't stand to cause you pain.  
Hurting you again is my worst fear.  
  
By the time he'd finished reading them he was crying I could hear the sobs escaping his tender lips. I knew that I truly loved him more than life it's self. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to face him. I reached out to touch him but he pulled away.  
  
"You were right Kris, I would've never fought with you and I would've understood, I'm no better than Voldemort himself."  
  
"That's not true Si, I never want to hear you say that again. Look I love you and I know I do. Let's get out of here and go see Lils and Jamie, hunh?"  
  
"Yhea ok I guess."  
  
"Come On now. Dry your eyes and help me up."  
  
He done as I asked and then there was the last meeting of the mauarders.  
  
(A/N:) If you guys have any thing you would like to see please tell me. And please review, flames are welcome, although they will be used to blow up the camden county high school j/k. If there is anything at all even if it is Slash or terribly Slytherin and evil. Oh and for those of you who don't know, Krissey was sorted into Gryffindor and then in second year she is told that they think the sorting hat malfunctioned and is resorted into Slytherin. 


	7. Back Again

I love Sirius with all my heart but believe me there is times he has a bit of an ego, and don't ever let him put that down. Once in school, when my friend in Ravenclaw chose Lucius over him, I wanted to literally kill him. He blew up like a frog in which case I would've loved to turn him into although I don't recall how.  
  
Now here I am without my fincae, or my best friends and I'm stuck in Hogwart's once again. Only now I get a chance to watch over my godson and my own. I'm telling you this as the first month has passed, Harry is doing good and as for Lucius he hates the fact that I'm teaching Draco.  
  
It was as both Remie and Sev told me, Draco and Harry do hate each other. Lucius' fault I presume. He always hated James the most. I never understood that personally. Just yesterday I watched as the two renacted a day a remember all too clearly(using differant curses on Draco/ Lucius' side though) :  
  
Lucius had just sat down to breakfast and suddenly most of Gryffindor burst into laughter, I turned to see Lucius with red and gold hair, not to mention he was wearing Gryffindor school robes(compliments of Sirius I found out later). Lucuis stood and called out a very complicated hex, James' hair began to stick out in all directions, it wasn't just wierd and sticking out it was everywhere and that's how come both he and Harry have terribly unruly hair.  
  
Although I've been looking for the counter curse for that and for the grease, courtesy of Lily and Serena(Narcissa), in Sev's hair. I still can't find it and I've searched all but two books I own. My scar burns something must be happening. Anyway where were we?Ahh, Please excuse me Proffessor Dumbledore has just appeared at my portrait....  
  
I apologise for the inconvenience but I must leave for now I have no other choice but to go for now, Albus says that the battle involving the Dark Lord has begun, we shall speak later. 


	8. The Battle

Krissey stands on the battle field alongside Remus and Sirius who wait anxiously to begin the fight against the one who killed their best friends. Krissey steps forward, in a challenge. She begins to speak.  
  
"Tom"  
  
"Krissey, what are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like? I'm challenging you. Step out."  
  
"You can't do that, not if you're on my side."  
  
"Sorry I switched, I'm not on your side anymore. I'm here for my son's well being."  
  
Lucius steps up and removes his mask.  
  
"He's Narcissa's son not yours." Lucius mouthed.  
  
"That's where you're wrong old friend."  
  
"Severus, why? What are you doing?"  
  
"Taking up for her. Like you would've done, had you loved her as you said. Maybe she wouldn't be on my side had you not lied to her."  
  
"Your side?" Lucius cackled. "Your side. Please I'm trying to be serious."  
  
Suddenly out of no where Draco appears followed by Harry. His grin brodens as he grows nearer to his biological father. Ginny Weasley stands, on the side of Remus barely hidden from view by Ron Weasley.  
  
"Hello Father."  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Father I would like you to meet my girlfriend."  
  
"Now's not the time Draco."  
  
He pulls Ginny forward.  
  
"But father I want you to meet her now. Ginny this is my father."  
  
Lucius' eyes grew very large and he smirked.  
  
"What kind of joke is this?"  
  
"No joke."  
  
"In that case, break it off."  
  
"I- I-No."  
  
"Excuse Me?"  
  
"You heard him Lucius he said NO."  
  
"Krissey you stay out of this."  
  
"Why should I? He's my son just as much as he is yours."  
  
Suddenly the battle begins as Sirius has stepped up and started duelling with Voldemort. 


	9. The End of the Battle for now!

There was blood going everywhere as Remus pulled the kids back and pushed them toward the school. The curse Avada Kedarva was muttered too many times for my liking and I just fought for the lives of those I loved. Out of nowhere a dark cloud appeared and four voices could be heard. The voices of our school founders, Salazaar Slytherin was the first to speak:  
  
"Tom, What in the world are you doing? The name of my house was not always this terrible I assure you all, it wasn't until he showed up that it went bad."  
  
"Salazaar please. We've been watching you all and I think that maybe some of you are too vengeful and others are overly obsessed with power."  
  
In the middle of Gryffindor's comments as everyone stood watching in surprise, one person held out and ignored those speaking. Tom muttered his last curse as Sirius, spoke his last words.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!....NO!" Krissey yelled as the tears began to fall.  
  
"I love you, Remie take care of her." and with that his head fell back into her lap.  
  
After closing his eyes she stood with a look of pure disgust and hatred clearly visable on her face, Krissey turned around and took after Tom. He had ran knowing that since the only one's left on the dark side were Malfoy, Nott and Goyle he would've lost.  
  
Into a field where the was nothing growing except a single black rose is the place they both stopped. Instead of killing him instantly she needed to get some answers.  
  
"Tom. I need to know why it is that you've done this, and Lily; you said you loved her then why her? I believed in you when you said you were there for me."  
  
"Oh stop lying to me you did not. If you did you wouldn't be working with the ministry."  
  
He raised his wand and began to speak: "Avada Kedar-"  
  
"NO, never." Some one tackled the dark lord from behind. He muttered the curse himself against his master. Standing Lucius moved back to help Krissey from her place on the ground.  
  
Krissey was confused, She looked to him for answers and the only response she recieved was: "Well I couldn't have my son growing up without his mother now could I?"  
  
She was lifted into the air and carried back to Hogwart's grounds and reported immediately to Remus Lupin's side as he too grieved for the loss of his brother.  
  
Draco stepped up to her side and squeezed her hand, he too grieved the loss of Sirius Christepher Black the only one who treated him like a son.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, I love Sirius with all my heart and It's really late. I didn't mean to kill him, it just happened. Maybe marijuana isn't the best solution when you know you should be in bed? Nevermind, yes it is. I don't know what I'm going to do next though. 


	10. The what Imperious Curse?

Later that night Krissey sat in her apartment like room at the school. She spoke to the stars as if they were Sirius, her Sirius.  
  
"Why? Why did you-I just don't understand. It- It's just not fair."  
  
"My body may lye in a grave but my heart rests with you."  
  
She turned quickly and stared to the love she knew, who seemed slightly transparent but in a way just like in school.  
  
"H-...How did...Uh..hunh."  
  
"Care to add anything else? Look you need to stop....Not that look again, we can't be I'm gone. Dead Krissey dead, we can't be together."  
  
"You're standing in front of me...but we can't be together?"  
  
"Dead Kris, Messrs. look.......if you have to...Takemalfoyback."  
  
"Wait. What?!? No, you don't ...I love you not him."  
  
"I love you too but you need to get over this grieving, I've seen it far too much from you. You understand.."  
  
"No, Si I don't so if you don't mind kindly explain."  
  
"I can't stay I came to give you something."  
  
"What?" she asked her love.  
  
"This." he answered kissing her slowly she could feel the passion pouring out of his lips and she knew she had to listen.  
  
Sirius disappeared quickly and within the next few moments Snape had entered her chambers.  
  
"Everything all right? I thought I heard another voice. Krissey?"  
  
"Fine, it was nothing. Yes fine."  
  
"Well then Goodnight."  
  
"Um..hey Sev wait where's Lucius?"  
  
"Slytherin Common, why?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Krissey waited until Severus had left and slid into some more descent robes. He stood staring into the fire of common area alone. Lucius was a little terrified once Krissey's head appeared in the fireplace. He was invited to her room and sat there on her couch.  
  
"Can I ask you something-"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Under the Serum though."  
  
"Truth Serum?"  
  
"Yhea I wanna know the truth."  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
He drank the dark liquid out of the vile in front of him.  
  
"Why are you with Serena Narcissa Sikora?"  
  
"Ecstatus Imperious Curse. Just after Draco was born, I was drinking of course. It happened you know...during ....intercourse. Then she forced me to change and to basically eleminate my true love and married me."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Krissey slipped down to the restricted area in the library to see if she could find a countercurse, instead of finding it after a while she found Remus and Severus because they seemed to understand. After preforming it Lucius pulled Krissey down to him on the couch, raising her head he kissed her deeply and passionately.  
  
Snape and Lupin must have as Sybil Trewlany would say forsaw what was coming next because they quietly exited the room. Lucius pulled her closer to him and she untied his robes. His hand found it's way underneath her strikingly revealing green blouse and clenched her chest gently yet forcefully as if he was yerning for her.  
  
Krissey ran her hands through his beautiful silvery blonde locks, that finished at about ribs length. If it was possible she would've described he himself as beautiful. She took his hands in her own and pulled him toward her bedroom and out of the living quarters.  
  
A/N: Sorry I need sleep I'll finish later. 


	11. a baby? or two!

As she stood Krissey pulled Lucius to her and felt as though she might cry from the happiness she felt.  
  
He kissed her very passionately and deeply as she slipped the robes from his shoulders. He held her tightly at the waist and slowly lifted her top. Krissey unbuttoned his black shirt, he always did love that color, and practically lept onto him. Slamming him onto her bed, he was at a loss for words having nothing to do except clench the pillows for comfort.  
  
Lucius hadn't seen Krissey for years, he'd forgotten what she was like in the bedroom. She gave him a lopsided grin with her almost evilly ambitious look. Then she reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, coal black as usual. Krissey stood and done the same with hers.  
  
Climbing back into the bed it was her turn to be pinned as he placed kisses all down her neck and stomach. She clenched the skin of his back and he knew she was ready. He unfastened her bra and the sides of her bikini string silver (with clouds) underwear. Then he threw them to the floor where his clothing had landed.  
  
Lucius smiled thickly, He let himself into her and began to thrust harder and faster as the time went by and after about two or three hours they both collapsed in ecstay and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning as he lay there sleeping she smiled and watched. He looked so innocent, so untouched, and....unevil. Krissey stood and dressed into her teachers robe and went down to breakfast shortly followed by Lucius. Just as she had left the portrait he walked up and locked his arms around her. She smiled happily.  
  
As the couple reached the Great hall they heard many screams and whistles. They were applauded even by Snape and were given a standing ovation. Once seated Remus leaned over and whispered to Krissey.  
  
"Could you have been any louder?"  
  
"What are you talking about that wasn't me. It was him." she replied jerking a finger at Lucius.  
  
He blushed. "Sorry didn't mean to keep to keep you awake."  
  
"Don't do it again." Remus smiled.  
  
Apparently Dumbledore overheard this and winked at the two of them.  
  
Krissey was in charge of Sirius' funeral arrangements. She chose the colors of his school house, red and gold. The flowers were roses and were his favorite color ever since the first time they had met. A very light shade of blue.  
  
It was to take place at Godric's Hollow in October around Halloween as to the fact it was his favorite holiday in only a few days. His casket was a sort of pearly blue and his robes brought out his georgeous dusty brown eyes. The shade of blue he was wearing was very hard to come by in silk.  
  
Two days later she went to see Dr. Brayfield in a muggle hospital. He told her she was a soon to be mommy again, she was 4 and a half months.  
  
It was Sirius' no doubt, when she broke the news to Lucius he just smiled and said, "Well Name?"  
  
"Sirius James Black. After him and James. As for her Lily Rosyln."  
  
"You mean....there's two?"  
  
"Um hm."  
  
"Have you told Draco? Or Remus?, or Snape?"  
  
"Not yet, you're the first."  
  
"Well...come on let's go!!!"  
  
She and Lucius hurried out to the teachers lounge. Inside was Mcgonnagal, Snape, Dumbledore, Remus, Trelawny, and Hagrid as well as a few others who didn't belong.  
  
Interrupting....Krissey shouted:  
  
"GOOD NEWS...I'm pregnant."  
  
Everyone began to congratulate Lucius, and he said, "Not Mine."  
  
"It's Sirius',....twins. Sirius James and Lily Roslyn." 


	12. Home Again

She was just a bit upset that Sirius couldn't be there. Telling Draco was easier and there was a calmer less akward reaction.  
  
"Hey son."  
  
"Hi Mom, What's up?"  
  
"Just wondering...How would you feel about having some siblings."  
  
"Never really thought about it, could be cool I guess. Why?"  
  
"I'm the mother of Sirius' kids, 4 and a half months."  
  
"Really? Whoa that is well, I don't know but I like it."  
  
Krissey went back to her room to decide how to let Narcissa know that she was to become Mrs. Malfoy and there would be a divorce happening soon. Krissey added a few curse words-literally-as well as some words in the united states that were considered muggle curse words.  
  
Over the next few days Krissey was happy sort of, but she missed Sirius and James and Lily. She almost couldn't take it losing the only love of her life, her son was of courrse her main priority but she and Lucius back together she didn't want to remember what happened the last time. She loved Lucius almost as much as she did Sirius but something was different there, Sirius was also Krissey's friend.  
  
The doctor said she was due in July on Lily's birthday, shortly before James'.  
  
Living back at the Malfoy Manor didn't help too much either, back in her old room and seeing all the others come by to visit her, not living in godric's hollow was the hardest. Every summer they used to go down there when she would stay with James or Sirius. Remus lived in the muggle world because his father like Arthur Weasley had an obsession with muggle things and wanted to know all about them.  
  
Serena/Narcissa didn't really take it too hard when she found out but she was a little upset over losing her fortune and well you know how cheerleaders act when their jock boyfriends break up with them?(no offense.) well it was sorta like that, a big scene to draw attention.  
  
Krissey would look at her pictures and yearbooks....the memories they had. She was looking through some of her old things she stumbled upon a poem he had written to her back in seventh year.  
  
Confused  
  
Each time I see you I fall deeper And more in love I can't help but think that if Heaven is real you're seent from abouve  
  
I don't believe like that Although I hate seeing you No matter the feelings of love You always confuse me too  
  
What makes it even worse Is how you make me feel wrong My heart is cursed Yet yours has a beautiful song  
  
You tell me to be sure Before I say I love you I am sure of one thing It seems too good to be true  
  
I love you deeply and completely With all my heart And I hate my emotions Even worse when we're apart  
  
Kisses and hugs Love you lots Si  
  
She began to cry as she read down the parchment and felt responsible, saying to herself over and over....."If I had just stayed on Tom's side and kept him away maybe he'd(sob)be here and(sob)with me."  
  
Krissey was too busy to realize that Draco had stopped on his way downstairs and came in the room to help. Being unaware she startled at his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"You really loved him hunh, Mom?"  
  
"Yhea." she cried 


End file.
